sin v innocence
by she.slaughtered.them.all
Summary: where the uchiha massacre isn't what everybody makes it out to be :D sasusakuita warning: incest ahead  NOT ITASASU I DON'T DO YAOI
1. one for sorrow

_. : One for sorrow: ._

Playlist: pandora hearts OST 26 – melody (lacie)

Jikogu shoujo op1 (I forgot the title… AGAIN)

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is my lousy name and this story :'( i.e., me no own Naruto…) of course I don't own 3 blind mice either…**

_**-Three blind mice,-**_

Their bated breaths could be heard, almost loud next to the pained gasps emanating from the woman. There was a split second of deafening silence as everyone craned their necks to take a closer look at the new arrivals. Shocked murmurs flitted as the Elders frowned, staring at the two newborns with apparent disgust. Then, the Uchiha patriarch snapped his brittle fingers, a dry crack that prompted furious protests from the exhausted mother. Several men approached the newborns, hefting the one with a mop of candy pink hair away, ignoring the mother as she wailed for her baby.

"Mikoto, stop this nonsense right now," he ordered gruffly, shooting the mother a menacing glare.

"SHE'S **MY** BABY! YOU TOOK **MY** BABY! SHE'S NOT SIN; SHE'S JUST A **BABY**, **MY** BABY!"

He nodded to Fugaku before he strode out of the room. Fugaku grasped his wife's chin, turning her face to force her to stare into his blood red orbs.

Shrieks of unadulterated agony resonated down the empty hallways.

Well, almost empty hallways. With clenched fists, the raven haired 7-year-old pushed off from the wall outside the room, stalking his baby sister.

_**- see how they run-**_

"Go… gomen na… nasai, Chi-nii-san," she blurted out tearfully as she stared at the bloody carnage before her.

"Look at me," Itachi ordered, waiting for her emerald orbs to meet his crimson eyes.

"It was my fault, imouto, not yours," he continued as tears streamed down her ivory cheeks, washing away the last traces of blood.

A soft gasp caught their attention.

"My baby, my pretty baby, is that you?" Mikoto rasped, clutching her gaping wound as she crawled towards her.

"O… Oka-san?" Sakura tested the foreign word as she stared at the woman in disbelief.

Mikoto dissolved into tears, tears of regret, of relief, tears that spoke more than a thousand words ever could.

"Gomen nasai, Hime-chan, Oka-san couldn't protect you! Will you forgive Oka-san?"

She watched helplessly as her mother laid on the floor, earnest eyes staring up at her, as though memorizing every single feature on her face.

It was as though her world came crashing down on her.

"Aishiteru, Oka-san! There's nothing to apologise for, Oka-san! I…" she trailed off as a blinding smile curved her mother's lips, a tender look in her eyes.

"Aishiteru too, Hime-chan. Don't cry for Oka-san, Oka-san is happy if you're happy,"

With a start, she realized that tears leaked again, a fresh flood that threatened to never stop. She knelt down to embrace the mother she never had. Her mother returned the affectionate gesture, her grip vice tight. They sobbed, one crying for the daughter she never knew, the other for the mother she wished she knew. Slowly, Mikoto's grip slackened, slipping from the embrace.

"OKA-SAN! OKA-SAN! Stay with me, Oka-san!"

Mikoto merely smiled, even as her life slowly drained from her.

"I wish I could, Hime-chan. I really wish I could," she whispered brokenly, before closing her eyes.

Forever.

Itachi swallowed, grief overwhelming him as he watched the both of them. He looked away to bottle the vile sorrow that threatened to suffocate him. Schooling his expression, he strode away to take care of one last loose end.

Sasuke.

At the thought of his name, Sasuke stumbled towards him, a lost little boy searching for reassurance. His coal eyes lit up at the sight of his nii-san. Lips pressed into a thin line, he watched as Sasuke dashed towards him. Out of habit, he raised his hand to flick his forehead. As Sasuke scowled at him, he gripped his chin none too gently, forcing his otouto to meet his crimson eyes.

He watched with a lump in his throat as Sasuke dropped to the ground.

"Be safe, otouto," he breathed, striding away, back to his imouto.

He had to pry her gently away from their oka-san's cold body.

"We have to go, imouto."

She shook her head, even as Itachi picked her up bridal style and sprinted swiftly out of the Uchiha compound and into the safety of the darkness.

_**-they all ran after the farmer's wife—**_

He was guilty. He shouldn't have brought her to the Uchiha compound. He knew better than that. This lapse of judgment cost far too many lives. And it was his entire fault, even if he did not spill a single drop of blood. She was volatile, and the Elders only served to agitate her, unleashing a demon. He hugged her closer to him, feeling her fragile form tremble.

He could only take the blame, feeding Sasuke illusions about the whole massacre. Hopefully, it would be enough to atone for his sins. Sin, he laughed, just like what they called her, when he was really the sinful one. His coal eyes softened as he glanced at her. The only thing he never regretted was breaking her out from the Hell hole they imprisoned her in.

They paid for the mistake of jailing her with their pathetic lives.

"Chi-nii-san," she choked out, looking up at his impassive face.

"Hn."

A smile ghosted her lips, "arigrato, Chi-nii-san."

His eyes softened, before he planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"No, thank _you_, imouto," he replied, ruffling her neon pink tresses as an exquisite pain stabbed him in his heart.

She beamed at him, even though the pain in her eyes did not fade.

That shadow of guilt buried deep in the depths of her emerald orbs, one he wished he could shoulder instead of her.

_**-who cut off their tails with a carving knife-**_

A/N: LOL this was totally different from what I planned 3

forgive my poor writing, it's been quite some time since I last wrote a fanfic, no thanks to my o levels and, recently, my prom :D

it's really short, demo… just hang on kkays? 

Next chappie is already in progress, be patient :DD

Ano, can someone explain to me how beta works?

Cause I may need one /

Oh yeah, do check out my new story :DD it's called 13 

**KeRa Uchiha** is so sorry *OTL*


	2. two for mirth

. : two for mirth : .

**Sorry for late update and no replies to reviewers… my internet went kaput on me again… that's the 2****nd**** time in 3 months… singtel, you suck.**

**Disclaimer: me no own naruto. Sigh. No nursery rhymes by me either.**

_Playlist: hate you-2ne1 (Korean XD) _

_ To me – rainbow (also Korean)_

_ Nu abo – f(x) _

_**-As she was going up the stairs,-**_

"What makes you think she is worthy of joining Akatsuki, Itachi?" his cold voice sliced through the palpable silence.

"The fact that she's an Uchiha is, I'm sure, quite sufficient already." He replied, bottling the rage he could feel boiling in his blood.

"Not _all _Uchihas are powerful," Pein countered, scanning the young Uchiha from head to toe.

"Well then, the fact that she was, in reality, the one behind the Uchiha massacre should be more than enough, then."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "you have to share a room with her then, until we find a spare room for her."

A gush of relief flooded Itachi. Before turning to leave, he shot a warning glare to Pein, "that information should remain a secret."

Once outside the office, he glanced around until he spotted a flash of pink. He strode over to where Sakura was curiously poking a blue giant, rattling off endless questions. The blue giant doubled over in laughter, definitely amused by the pinkette.

Sensing her brother, she bolted out form the grasp of the blue man and barreled into Itachi, giving him a bear hug.

"Chi-nii-san, isn't Kisa-chan kawaii?" she cooed, nuzzling against him as Kisame burst into a deep guffaw.

Before Itachi could "hn" in reply, Kisame stopped laughing as he stared wide eyed at Sakura.

"Chotto, you two are related? Where's the similarity man? Shouldn't siblings look alike?"

"Well, I hope your siblings don't look like you, Kisame-san." Itachi retorted dryly, giving him a withering stare.

At this, both the pinkette and the blue man laughed, rolling on the floor in throes of laughter. He raised an eyebrow at the two, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips at the pinkette.

"What the fucking hell is fucking going on, bastards! I'm trying to get some fucking beauty sleep bitch!" an albino giant yelled as he burst into the living room.

"Eh, albino-chan, how much prettier do you want to be?" Sakura asked curiously, head cocked endearingly to the side as she gaped at him. (A/N: Ok, ok, I kinda stole that from JD Robb: treachery in death)

He took one look at the little girl and grinned.

_Hell, she's fucking cute._

"Touché, pinky!"

"Touch who?" she inquired, even more confused now.

Glaring at Hidan murderously, he pulled his imouto away from the living room into the assigned room.

"Imouto, they're dangerous criminals," he frowned slightly at her.

Her safety was of top priority. No, not her _safety_, but _her_. For once in his life, he had something to hold onto, to want to fight to be alive. He was sick of politics, of playing double agent. Her, now his life revolved around her only. To be her brother and shield her from the ruthless world. Not that bringing her to Akatsuki was the best course of action, but…

"Did they kill their entire clan, Chi-nii-san?" she asked pointedly, head lowered to stare a hole in the mahogany floor.

…It was better than nothing, or so he hoped.

_**-she met a man who wasn't there.-**_

He sighed as her eyelids finally fluttered close. Tightening his hold on her, a small smile tugged at his lips when she snuggled closer, murmuring incoherent words. Her helpless form curled instinctively into fetal position dredged up memories best left untouched.

_It wasn't difficult for him to blend into the shadows, to be one with the darkness. He let the shadows swallow him whilst he crept stealthily into the heavily guarded compound. Being a prodigy, an Uchiha prodigy no less, the security was a joke. It had been 10 years since he last saw _her_. He didn't know why he was doing this, why _she _was so important to him, he just wanted to see her captivating emerald eyes again. One brief glance into those eyes and he was hooked. It was all he could think about in his training, amid all that blood and grief, he clung onto the memory of those pure green eyes, clutching at it like a drowning man at a straw. _

_Unable to resist anymore, he finally made a trip to find her. It was fairly easy, all he needed to do was to follow the elders. He caught snatches of their conversation, sending chills down his spine. _

"_They're testing her today. Increasing the number of half starved lions and they've added a few traps to test her limits," a bespectacled male informed calmly._

_The elders nodded, seemingly satisfied at his words. Their pace quickened, as though looking forward to what was going on. Itachi followed noiselessly, ignoring his churning stomach. Soon, they approached a small, dark room with an entire glass wall. Peering hard, he realized it displayed a forested area. A flash of pink caught his eye. Engulfed in her flowing tresses, she looked around helplessly as tears coursed silently down her cheeks. His heart stopped as he spotted several golden shadows circling the trees around her. Fists clenching, his heart palpitated as the magnificent beasts leapt out from the cover of the trees, ready to pounce on their prey. _

_As if a switch was suddenly flipped on, the cowering girl cracked her knuckles as she let loose a savage laugh that turned his blood to ice. Her hands glowed blood-red as her little hands caught a paw of the nearest beast. Almost effortlessly, she used the beast as a bat, swinging it around to send the 10 lions or so flying into the far distance. He watched, mesmerized as she gracefully dropped the unconscious lion in her hand to deal with the remaining lions. She deftly evaded the claws in a deadly dance, bringing her elbow down on a beast, successfully snapping its spine. Maniac laughter burst from her as she kicked another lion viciously. It barreled into a cowering lion, sending both crashing into several trees._

_Then, with a leer at the glass wall, she picked up the stirring lion at her feet. Smirking, she flung the lion at the glass wall, making the spectators flinch as the lion hit the glass hard enough to leave blood on the glass. When the lion fell off the glass, all he could see was the same vulnerable little girl curled into fetal position on the grass, bloodied hands hugging herself as she whimpered._

_That was when he knew he had to break her out from here, from this hell, away from these sadists._

As if she could sense his dark thoughts, she hugged him tightly and whispered his name.

_**-He wasn't there again today,-**_

"She has excellent chakra control, so I shall expect you to polish it up, turn it into something offensive, with some help from the medics, I'm sure she'll be an accomplished medic nin," Pein ordered, scrutinizing the pinkette staring up curiously at him.

With Itachi's nod, he continued, "After some fiddling, we've produced a fake identity for her. From now on, she's Sakura Haruno."

"Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no," she tested the name out, getting used to her surname.

Apparently statisfied with her name, she beamed and bowed down low to thank Leader-sama. Pein stared at the little girl before nodding. With a flick of his hand, he dismissed the siblings.

Curious, she tailed after Itachi as he hurried out of the Akatsuki compound. Upon reaching the open field, he turned to her with a slight frown.

"Imouto, you have a vast amount of chakra. So, from now on, I shall teach you how to use that chakra to defend yourself."

She blinked at the seriousness in his coal eyes, letting her smile fade as she bit her lips in determination.

"Then I can protect Chi-nii-san, hai?" she asked, emerald eyes glowing with anticipation.

Would he be just as guilty as those monsters if he trained her to kill? Swallowing the bile, he nodded, realizing that he had no choice. If she wasn't strong, then she would be useless to Akatsuki, and Pein had no reason to keep her there.

_**-how she wish he'd go away.—**_

HAHA can you tell that I'm a sasusaku fan, that itasaku is my 2nd favourite pairing? LOL

I think I'm time-skipping next chapter… then we'll have a bit of Sasu-cakes' POV :D yay me

I know I suck, but bear with me .

I must confess, I have absolutely no plot right know…

This chappie's dedicated to my banana great grandma: no, nail polish isn't water-soluble…

And my apple mummy: go and google your mouth :D (she meant to say gargle .)

And grandma lala: I HATE YOU WHY I WEAR HIGH HEELS STILL SHORTER THAN YOU WEARING FLATS IT'S JUST NOT FAIR *pouts*

But especially my dearest(and only) servant: thanks for saying that instead of being a clown if I can't find a job, I should be an author instead… (I know you're just being sweet but… AWWWWW)

**KeRa Uchiha** LOVES Y'ALL XDDD


	3. 3 for CHRISTMAS

. : Three for Christmas : .

**HAHA, sorry for the late update… I got lost buying my servant's birthday present :DDD (it's all your fault, my servant!) since you asked for it, here's deidei-chan especially for you :DDD OH YEAH MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE~ (I changed the pairing . cause I realized that it would have quite a bit of sasusaku later on .)**

**Okies, long overdue replies to reviews . **

**Yuuki-Hime 2097 - THANK YOU~ I WILL DO MY BEST YEAH~ what do ya think, hun? :DDD**

**Itasaku-ness: I'm so sorry for the time skip . hope it's not so confusing now :DDD**

**Tori () : thanks~ really appreciate that *blushes***

**Essy-chan: no worries there hun, and thank you very much ja~**

**VALENSTAR: WOW YOUR NAME'S VERY CREATIVE . how's your husband ;)**

**Disclaimer: me owns Naruto just like Voldemort has a fine, aristocratic nose. **

_Playlist: yu ai (English: rain love)-Rainie Yang_

_ Wu ming de hao you (English: anonymous good friend) – Rainie Yang_

_ Hai pai tian xin – show luo_

The ground shuddered again, causing Kakuzu to lose count of the money he was counting. He growled, glaring outside the window venomously. Demolished trees scattered the white ground, which were filled with countless craters. He could hear his idiot partner's cheers and the booming guffaws of a certain blue freak. Wincing, he thought of the money needed to fix the training grounds.

"STUPID CHI-NII-SAN! I HATE HATE HATE CHI-NII-SAN!" she wailed for the umpteenth time, stomping her chakra enhanced feet once again, creating yet another crater.

Huffing in the cold, she wrapped her winter coat tighter around her. She found herself sailing in the air before she could even gasp in surprise.

"Cheer up, pinky! I'm sure Itachi's gonna be home soon," Kisame reassured, laughing some more as he caught the squirming girl after heaving her high into the air.

She wrapped her hands around the giant, reveling in his warmth. Patting the mollified girl's head, he surveyed the landscape. All this damage caused by a little girl barely half his height. He could not imagine the strength she would have in the future. Footsteps resounded from behind him.

"Aa, speak of the devil. Hi Itachi," Kisame greeted, somewhat amused when she hugged him tighter.

She turned her head, sticking her tongue out at her aniki.

"HMPH! I LOVE ME-CHAN MORE THAN I LOVE CHI-NII-SAN!" she declared, glaring at the raven haired man.

"Is that the case?" when she nodded stubbornly, he sighed, "Then I guess I'll have to give this to another person then."

She froze. Present trumped everything, even her anger at him. Immediately she hopped off Kisame, looking around for her present excitedly. Her eyes fell on an unfamiliar person with blonde hair.

Eyes glowing with delight, she glomped the person.

"Present-chan!" she exclaimed, giving him a bear hug.

At this, Kisame immediately rolled on the snowy ground guffawing while Itachi quickly pried her off the newcomer. The blonde stood stiff with shock, staring at the pinkette in bewilderment.

"Your present's here, Imouto," He dropped the present into her open hands.

Awed, she stroked the emerald green chopstick, admiring the feel of intricate carvings of cherry blossoms on the chopstick. On one end dangled two silver chains with black tassels.

"Ano, Chi-nii-san, what is this?" curiously, she bit the chopstick, much to the amusement of the missing-nins, "Can it be eaten?"

"What the fuck, pinky! The fucking thing's used like that!" the previously sniggering immortal strode over, snatching the chopstick out of her mouth and expertly twisted her long tresses into a bun before sticking it in.

Kisame's jaw almost clattered to the ground, Kakuzu looked on wide-eyed and even the usually stoic Itachi's eyes widened fractionally. The blonde remained staring at the rosette, as if trying to figure something out.

"Oh! Arigato, Dan-chan!" throwing her arms around the muscular giant in gratitude.

The man grinned and ruffled her hair roughly, before noticing the weird looks the rest of Akatsuki were shooting him.

"What? My Mother used to force me to help her tie a bun or she'll sacrifice me to Jashin-sama!" he growled, defending himself.

Kakuzu shook his head and turned back to counting money. A little girl demolishing a training field, his idiot partner knowing how to tie buns, what was this world coming to? He shook his head of disturbing thoughts and focused on counting the money he'd gotten from his previous mission.

Frowning, she bounded towards the stranger who was glaring daggers at her raven haired aniki. She tugged at his sleeve to get his attention.

"Ano, Present-chan? What are you doing here if you're not my present?"

Furious at the sniggers coming from the blue freak and the albino, he snapped, "My name's Deidara, yeah! I was forced by that guy," –points accusingly at Itachi- "to join this dumb organization, yeah!"

Blink. He seemed grumpy, even grumpier than Kuzu-chan, which was rather surprising. Beaming, she plucked out a fresh daisy, one she'd picked from the Akatsuki's greenhouse.

"Here you go, Pres- errrr, Dei-chan!" she exclaimed, offering him the flower.

He warily reached out to take the flower, still on guard in case it was a trap. She smothered him in yet another hug, giggling at his guarded look.

"Sakura," Itachi said sternly, tone icy enough to catch her attention.

She pouted, peeling herself off Deidara. He glanced at the blonde before striding into the house. Grudgingly, the blonde trailed after him, but not before throwing one last glance at the sulking girl. A flash of red caught her eye, much to her delight.

"SORI-CHAN!" without thinking, she launched herself at the puppet master, trying to get a grip on his bulky puppet.

The puppet master shook his head in exasperation at the girl before patting her head with his tail.

After a dinner that involved mostly a liquid that her aniki absolutely refused to let her taste, she sat on the bed, waiting for Itachi to come tuck her in. Finally, her door clicked open and he strode in, brush in one hand. She groaned at the sight of the brush, looking around frantically in an attempt to escape the brush. He fixed her with his most intimidating glare, daring her to try and run.

With a resigned sigh, she turned her back to him, surrendering her unruly locks to the mercy of his brush. It wasn't that combing her hair was painful, it was just so boring. Sitting still for 5 to 10 minutes was not something she could do. He ran his hand through her pink tresses, untangling any knots he found. Letting the calming scent of cherry blossoms flood him. She shifted uneasily, fidgeting out of boredom.

"Neh, Chi-nii-san, can I comb your hair?" she'd wanted to do that for a long time, his hair looked so silky and straight, unlike her own untamable mane.

"Hn," he replied almost immediately.

He ran the brush through her soft hair once more before handing her the brush. Swiftly, he untied his ponytail. Beaming, Sakura promptly brushed his long hair, nuzzling his hair to take in his scent of fresh pine tinged with smoke.

Closing his eyes, he took comfort in her presence, enjoying the feel of her tiny fingers running through his hair. He felt her press her cheek against his back, rubbing on his hair. His lips curled up a little, she reminded him of a kitten. He blinked. It felt… wet. Twisting around, he gathered her in his arms, cradling her while he rocked.

She didn't realize she was crying until Itachi's slender fingers wiped her face gently.

"Please don't abandon me, Chi-nii-san," she pleaded, voice muffled as she hugged him even tighter.

"I promise I'll do anything you ask, I'll listen to you, I'll eat more veggies, I'll even let you comb my hair _everyday_! Just, just don't leave me, Chi-nii-san!"

It hurt to hear her with her broken voice, trembling and holding him like he was her support. He tilted her chin, pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Hn, but imouto, I won't comb your hair every day," with that, he smirked as she brightened.

"Pinky promise?" she asked, offering her pinky to him.

He nodded, suppressing a smile as he hooked her pinky. Pleased, Sakura beamed at him. Then with an "Oh!" she hopped off the bed and rummaged through the drawer until she found what she was looking for. She waved a bunch of sunflowers that she picked from the greenhouse.

He took the flowers from her, smiling slightly as she declared that she loved him. Such fickleness, he thought, recalling how she insisted in the afternoon that she loved Kisame more.

A short Christmas special cause I'm going Taiwan for a vacation and won't be returning til Christmas :DDD

Thanks to all reviewers and story alerters~ also, check out my other account for some old stories I've written :DDD deuil0aiseki is my other account 

Thanks guys, love ya and a merry christmas~


	4. four for a boy

. : Four for a boy : .

**I'm so damn sorry, guys (and girls)~ I needed to sort out my plot a bit… so, yeah~ HAPPY (belated) NEW YEAR EVERYONE~ my plot bunny was hibernating for winter… wait… there isn't any winter in Singapore… NEVERMIND *sheepish grin***

**Oh, and I kinda promoted my servant to evil minion, but… SHE CALLED ME A SUCKER! *pout* so evil :'( so what shall I demote her to? Hmmm, rubber duckie? YOU'RE SO EVIL MINION CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN .**

_Playlist: hello cold world – paramore  
>angel with a shotgun – the cab<br>princess of China – coldplay ft. rihanna_

_**- - Georgie porgie, pudding and pie, - -**_

An apple fell off a tree and hit Issac Newton's head, prompting his further study into gravity. Wonder what he would have done if a _girl_ fell from a tree and landed in his arms.

He spent the whole morning perfecting the jutsu he'd learnt, his one track mind bent on unleashing this jutsu on that damn bastard. The sun shone mercilessly, baking the ground and its inhabitants. His sweat slicked skin glistened in the glaring sunlight (A/N: suddenly an image of sparkling Edward popped into my mind… NYAHAHAHAHA) making him the very image of an ethereal being. Panting from exertion, he peeled his sweat soaked shirt off and flung it carelessly on the ground. The bento lying under the tree was suddenly in his hand. He opened the lid and reached in to take out an onigiri, setting it aside before he sat down in the shade of the gigantic tree.

Yawning, she shook her head to try and dissipate the lethargy. Fucking sun was unleashing its wrath on her today. She sighed, attempting to fan herself with a limp leaf she picked up minutes ago. The damn heat was going to barbeque her if she stayed out any longer in the open. Time to find some shade. She picked the tree with the widest canopy and scaled it effortlessly; plonking herself on the first thick branch she spotted. With yet another yawn, she concentrated on blending her chakra to match that of a tree (A/N: I'm assuming that all living things have chakra). It was too much of a hassle to suppress her chakra so she settled for second best. Once that was done, her heavy eyelids snapped shut and she dropped into a deep sleep almost immediately.

_**- - kissed the girls and made them cry ; - -**_

The rustle alerted him of her presence a split second before a high-pitched "NYAAAAAAAA" gave her away. For reasons unknown to him, he snapped out his hands automatically to catch the girl.

She landed with a strangled groan, surprised that the _ground_ was softer than she expected. Stretching, she peeled her eyelids open, surprised to meet a pair of onyx orbs.

When viridian eyes glazed over with sleep stared at him in confusion, there was a brief feeling that he'd seen those innocent eyes before. Her first words surprised him.

"Awwwww, you look like my cat!" she squealed, ruffling his hair affectionately like she used to pet her now deceased pet.

"… Tch. Annoying," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

He expected swooning, but this crazy girl was patting him like he was a cat. Strangely, he didn't feel compelled to push her away, nor to hit her for even intruding into his personal space.

"Neh, are you a reincarnation of my cat? I swear that he used to give me that exact same expression whenever I pat him," she continued, still running her tiny hands through his raven locks.

"Get off me," he growled, annoyed that she was comparing him to a damn cat.

Still beaming, she hopped off him, landing silently before taking a closer look at the grumpy man she landed on. His silky black hair was spiky, with facial features that seemed aristocratic. Since he was topless (she assumed that it was too hot for him too) she could see every inch off his bare, well toned chest. She gulped softly, tongue darting out unconsciously to lick her dry lips.

Her long, neon pink tresses curled haphazardly, falling to her hips playfully. The sleeveless red dress hugged her curves respectfully, dipping just low enough to reveal a hint of cleavage. Fishnet stockings complemented the dress that ended midthigh, elongating her slim legs further. He stood up smoothly, smirking when he noticed that she was still half a head shorter than him in spite of her ridiculously high heeled boots. As a ninja, (he knew she was one, civilians didn't understand much about chakra) high heels were sure to be troublesome. Either she was very vain or she was sore about her height, or rather, the lack of it.

It had to be the latter, for her unkempt hair showed that she wasn't a vain, silly kunoichi.

_**- - when the boys came out to play, - -**_

"You're short," he stated with a smirk, waiting for her to blow up.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'M NOT SHORT, I'M PETITE! SO WHAT IF GUYS ARE OH SO TALL, HUH?"

He wasn't disappointed. Metaphorical steam was coming out of her ears and her face was turning crimson with rage. She stamped her foot in fury, nimbly hopping aside just as a crack was heard. A crater formed where she had stamped her foot.

He looked on in amusement at the fuming girl. This one sure was feisty. Another string of colourful words even he had never heard before poured out from her pouty lips. He recalled her licking her lips and, all of a sudden, it got even hotter for him.

Her head snapped to her right as he narrowed his eyes to the left.

"Ano, do you usually get this many… _visitors_?"

Smirk. "Why? Are you scared?"

Another angry stamp of her foot. "Fuck you! I'm just curious, bastard!"

"Curiousity killed the cat," he retorted, grinning at her childishness.

"But cats have nine lives don't they?" the ear to ear smile she gave was blinding.

"… Hn."

She cracked her knuckles before her hands glowed emerald green.

"Let the show begin," she sung, dropping into a relaxed stance.

_**- - Georgie porgie ran away - -**_

I was just wondering… do you guys want a lemon?

KYAAAAAAAAA . THE O LEVEL RESULTS ARE OUT SOON .

I'M SO SCREWED CAUSE I DIDN'T STUDY… AT ALL!

Just drop me a review, kkays ;)

I'll love you for the rest of my life! (or what's left of it after the release of my results…)


	5. five for a girl or a grape

. : Five for a girl (or a grape XD) : .

**Nobody ever reads author notes :'( (actually, I do…) sorry guys~ JC life's a bitch . should have gone to poly o.O orientation was awesome though~ made new friends, though I miss my evil minion (AWWWWWWWWW) **

**Oh yeah~ **ESSY-CHAN, **you seem like a faithful reviewer XDDDD I saw your name in another story's A/N and I remembered you LOL I'm being random again :b enough talk~ ON TO THE STORY MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!**

**Playlist: **Izayoi Namida- Aika Yoshioka ~ (go and watch hakuouki 3 plenty of hot guys for you to oogle XDD) 

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own naruto…**

_**- As grapes become wine, -**_

There was only a near silent whoosh of her neon pink tresses as five ninjas dropped writhing onto the ground. Amused, he kept one lazy eye on the feisty girl while systematically decapitating any ninjas in his path. She was graceful, almost flowing as she engaged in a deadly dance. A blur of elbow, an agile kick, a rain of senbons, it was a dance designed to mesmerize and to kill. Just as he hacked off the last head, she sent the last three ninjas barreling into several trees with an effortless flick of her wrist.

_So he was poisoned-_

Tearing his eyes off the pinkette, he expertly flicked his sword once to get rid of the blood. She turned around at the "splat" made by the fallen blood and beamed at him. Bottom heavy lips that were initially curled up instantly transformed into a pout as she glanced at the carnage behind him.

"Hmph! If my hair," she tugged furiously at her neon hued tresses, "hadn't gotten in my way, I would have defeated way more than you!"

He raised an eyebrow, sexy smirk creeping onto his face.

"Hn, tie it up then, or chop it off."

Her face instantly turned red as she laughed sheepishly, right foot awkwardly scuffing the floor.

"Ano… I don't know how to tie a bun…"

_-By what he never believed in._

A chuckle escaped his lips at this ridiculous girl that stood before him.

"What? Usually Chi-chan ties it for me, but since this is a solo mission and some idiot plucked the chopstick thing off…" she babbled before stopping abruptly to cock her head to the right.

"Chotto matte, why were there so many people so eager for your blood?"

"… Because I killed their master, Orochimaru," he replied, a bit surprised that he couldn't resist telling her that.

"Aa! You must be Sasuke then! Chi-chan said you killed Orochimaru! Neh, Sasuke-kun, I'm Sakura! Can't say it's nice to meet you, but… that fight certainly cheered me up!"

_A little something called—_

"It wasn't nice to meet you either… Sakura," he replied, secretly delighting in the way her name rolled so familiarly off his tongue.

She scrunched her button nose at him, sticking her pink tongue out at him, "JERK!"

Before both of them could even blink, he'd already closed the distance between them and crushed his lips hungrily on hers.

His hot tongue invaded her sweet craven, aggressively exploring her mouth. Shocked, her brain shut down and let her instincts take over. She moaned and kissed back, engaging in a fierce battle of dominance. His hand slipped to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her hands were locked in his raven locks, fisting once in a while, inciting several growls from him.

_- fATe~_

_**- So must one accept one's fate. -**_

GLAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Smirk.

GLAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Smi-

"STOP SMIRKING YOU… YOU DAMN PERVERT! THERE'S NOTHING TO SMIRK ABOUT, HOW DARE YOU SEXUALLY HARASS ME YOU ASSHOLE?"

-rk

"Tch, annoying," he drawled, bending over to pick up his now dry shirt before striding away.

Her mouth opened, almost as though she wanted to say something, before she realized that the sky was darkening. With a little "eep" of horror, she turned tail and sprinted off, hastily grabbing her bag. As she neared the boundaries of the clearing, she turned.

"NEH, SASUKE-KUN! THE NEXT TIME WE MEET I'LL TURN YOU INTO MINCED ASS MEAT!" she yelled, knowing that he'd heard her when his soft chuckling reached her ears.

Damn that arrogant bastard. And she thought there was no one more annoying than Dan-chan. Yup, damn that fucking bastard. Now, all thanks to him, she would arrive later than Chi-chan. And lose the bet she had with Me-chan.

With a scowl etched on her face, she growled menacingly at the thought of her precious money in Me-chan's evil, blue hands. Her foot automatically stomped the ground in a fit, creating yet another crater. Fuck the stupid weather; fuck falling out of the tree, but most of all, FUCK SASUKE-KUN!

There was an overwhelming urge to punch/strangle/kick something. Her fingers unconsciously traced her swollen lips, recalling the taste of him. A blush erupted and she proceeded to bang her forehead on a nearby tree.

Seriously.

"FUCK YOU STUPID ASSHOLE BASTARD IDIOT JACKASS TWIT GAY DICKLESS BALLESS DUMBASS!"

He sneezed, interrupting lovely but disturbing thoughts that flitted in his mind. To be sneezing when it was boiling hot was unusual. What was even more unusual was the thoughts that ran through his mind. Thoughts of apple green, of a deep pain that lay buried under sweet viridian, of a fragile grin that threatened to shatter at any moment.

He frowned. He needed to be thinking about defeating Itachi, not of some silly, random kunoichi that got in his way.

Tch. Annoying girl.

His eyes shut, trying to force out the thoughts of a certain pinkette. For a brief moment, an image flashed before him.

A pink haired toddler gurgling as an ebony haired toddler looked on with a grin, while a mother cooed lovingly in the background.

His eyes snapped open in shock. _What was that?_

Why does it hurt? But most of all,

Why does it seem so familiar?

_**- Die well. Like a grape. -**_

Cute haiku right? Haha, it was taken from somewhere… I can't remember where…

Now that school started, I don't really think I'll have the time to write…

Yeah, I'm taking 4 H2s- chem, econs, history and maths…

O.o I'm trying to kill myself… *sobs*

Aiyoh, this chapter seems shorter than usual…


End file.
